Various means in association with refrigerator structures for household use have heretofore been provided for increasing the storage life of articles in the refrigerator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,201 provides a refrigerator with a vegetable storage compartment that uses water saturated vapor and a high humidity arranged to minimize deterioration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,378 relates to an airtight food storage drawer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,206 provides a higher humidity environment than the general refrigerator environment for storing fresh vegetables and fruits. U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,836 shows an improved meat compartment that uses cold air flow to preserve meat. Vacuum packs not associated with refrigeration means also have been used for packaging perishable products. An example of this latter means is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,955.